Talk:Empires of the ages (map game)
Nations So could this be any empire? I could just be the American Imperium which is a successor to the United States? The Epic Dragon (talk) 00:32, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Yes, however it would have to be late neolithic to early classical, no nukes!! But, it could have american culture such as democratsy and mcdonalds. Note- if i deem it necessary, i will control a npc civ or incitd a rebellion (wich may be depndant on a- your goverment system, b-religon differences, will take effect as of the classical age... c- how much you use you use a improbabilitys and how much you do not use common sence. Little help for you So I honestly don't think that you can upload images from Android.--The Epic Dragon (talk) 00:33, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you.... woud dropbox be an option? Probably. --The Epic Dragon (talk) 00:53, April 28, 2016 (UTC) How would i use it??? Not Sure.Also just a tip,sign your posts with the signature button or four ~(tides)The Epic Dragon (talk) 00:58, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Yes, i do knoe that i was just rushing -Lord falconis (talk) 02:19, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Any way i could get this to send me notifications? Map makers apply here #Trish pt7 (talk) 01:45, April 28, 2016 (UTC) i have noticed that you are very active. Ho are your mapmakeng skills (did you make the ones in the [1991-2001 Yugoslav civil war map game)??? # Historical site usage levels The site used to be a flourishing community with several games, each being posted on daily in the beginning. It's members just faded away after 2014 and recently the members imploded in number. Now only occasional visits occur and turns are like every 5 days. I thus encourage you to launch your game. Let's see if this game and the Yugoslav civil war one I think I can resurrect start a new era of glory for the wikia. Trish pt7 (talk) 01:45, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that is very sad, half the time a map game is "cloesed since this hase been not edited for 7 days in a row" also pardon my bad spelling, its sometimes hard when its not phisical writing, and android auticarecct leves something to be desired things pertaning to or to the lack therove, algorithms Really, im open to any algorithm, something to be desired however would be some civs having advantages in certain situations (mongols wold have an atvantage on the open plains, but would die trying to fight a battle in the alps Use this Algorithm (AltE). Cool segestion, however i wand mabie a little bit simplar, and then i still will want some modifications, and also then evry nation will have to pick a advantage is some situations (but with a equal penalty for somthing else. Put it in your nation page). post your empire article link here Khalkha-Buryat Mongol Tribal Alliance * Civilization name: Khalkha-Buryat Mongol Tribal Alliance. * Civilization adjective: Mongols * Government: Tribal government, dominated by a warrior Khan (the present line was formed when the current Khalkha Khan's grandfather killed his Orriot predecessor in mortal combat during a depute over some horses in a harsh winter\famine, 60 years ago). The current Khan is Sholban Toka and he came to power in year -5. * Ruler title:Khan * Language(s): Khalkha and Buryat Mongol dialects, with a minority of Kalmyk and Oriot dialect Mongol speakers. * Official Religion: Tengray worship * Dominant Practiced Religion: Tengray worship, animist and shamanism * Culture: The civilization that lead to Ghengiz Kahn's Mongol Empire. * Civilization description: Physical they look like modern Mongolians and Buryat. They dislike non-Orientals in general. Traditional Mongol folktales and beliefs are used. Thier behavior is that of a brave and noble warrior race. They live the life style of semi-nomadic horse nomads. * Common ancestor (optional): Bog Khan (Mythical hero\demi-god) * Ruling family: House of Toka * Ruling family ancestor: - * Deity that the ruler is incarnated from: - * Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: Things are largely OK with neighboring Tungusic tribes (Negidals, Ewenkis, Evenks, Solons, Evenks, Oroch and Udege), Mongol tribes (Xiongnu, Merkit, Jalayir, Tayichiud, Darligin, Khamag, Xianbei, Naimans, Güchügüd, Khamag, Chakhar, Ordos, Kharchin and Khorchin) Soyot and the Daur people. **Things are best with the allied Tuvan tribes and kindred Khori-Tümed Mongols. **Relations are crappy with the rival western Oriot Tribal Alliance, the north western Shakah Mongols, the Uyghur tribes to the south west and the north western Khakas tribes (Sagay, Kacha, Koybal, Beltir and Kyzyl) of the Kacha River and the Yenisei Valley region of Siberia. : I will stay with mapmaking.Trish pt7 (talk) 17:53, May 8, 2016 (UTC) No offence, but an -article- was needed here... also thats the same one you used for fte alt civs one!!! Hold on... :) :) ha ha... does anyone else find it funny that someone with khan in their name was in mortal combat... -Lord falconis (talk) 02:55, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Roman-American Imperium(Empires of the ages map game),just search this up it is my article. The Epic Dragon (talk) 03:04, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Yes, thank you i saw it. -Lord falconis (talk) 03:11, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Red sea empire -Lord falconis (talk) 03:54, April 29, 2016 (UTC) I will do a map.Trish pt7 (talk) 20:58, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, also im sory i ment the yemen/oman border. But good job on the map. Also 2 more players are neeeded. The Map I am wondering what the red on the map is,like what country?The Epic Dragon (talk) 02:46, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Hahaha, that red smudge is the only red smudge that has a clear path to rome! Red sea empire -Lord falconis (talk) 03:45, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Trish, good job on the map! Two things need changing though, fisrt of all, place your empire, secont of all, i ment the oman yemen border, lastly, Rome needs cutting down on its size, so n.africa should be limited to the coast mostly and crimea shoud not be in the roman empire. You did an awesome job on the map, but these things need considering, Lord falconis (talk) 15:25, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Hold up,the Red Sea Empire overlaps with the Roman Empire any way to figure this out? The Epic Dragon (talk) 22:09, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I think its good as it is... but seirosly, atleast get rid of crimea, rome never had that, unless you mean the bysantiens.. and you may say "but... this isnt a real empire..." and i would awnser, "your right, and if i was being especially strict, id make you get rid of an amount equal to the new england possessions. I never declared I had Crimea I think the original Roman Empire and New England is enough but Trish added Crimea. The Epic Dragon (talk) 00:16, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok good to know... -Lord falconis (talk) 01:30, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Trish- please place your empire, the map game will start today. -Lord falconis (talk) 09:09, May 3, 2016 (UTC) GragSmash - Salish Adding a stub - my country will be the Salish Nation, based out of the northwest of north america, hugging the coastline from OTL northern california to alaska. Basic concept is that with the roman-iroquois alliance, roman technologies and diseases filtered across the continent far ahead of their direct influence, carried by traders such as the Mandan. With iron and horses came much greater mobility and intensity of warfare, and the Salish maintain border forts in the cascade passes where there were once only trails, and their raiding canoes are knwon to appear in California and the Aleutians. Will post more when i have time tonight. --- GragSmash GragSmash (talk) 14:34, May 3, 2016 (UTC)